playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Stage Ideas!
I am hyped for SSBWiiU. And I am certain you are, too. So naturally, when I am hyped for something, I come up with my own ideas for the game. Hence here are my very own ideas for stages in the next installment of the Super Smash Bros. series: *'Comet Observatory' (Super Mario Galaxy): This stage is HUGE. And this is why it's perfect for an 8-Player-Smash. A stage with many soft platforms, it features evenly located Launch Stars that shoot you across the stage. While you're flying across the arena, you leave Starbits behind that cover you invincible for your entire flight. And, of course, there are many planets from both SMG games in the background. *'Clock Town' (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (3D)): This stage needs a lot of explaining. Not because it's very complex but has a rather unique feature to it. This stage is located at the town's signature building, the clocktower. It's an aerial stage although it doesn't feature the tower's top. But now to the mentioned feature: Every minute, the "time" gets 20 seconds sent back. No, not the timer of a time match but your damage percentage gets reset to the way it was twenty seconds ago. During said time skip, you retain all of your points but lose all items that aren't used at the moment. However, there is even more to it: Let's say you managed to heal yourself with an item like 10 seconds before the time jump. You'll get your health back, rendering the usage of the item useless in a way. Plus, when you get KOed within the twenty seconds, you don't get your damage back that you had before being knocked offstage. Instead, you regain your 0%. *'Distortion Dimension' (Pokemon Platinum Version): A stage controlled singlehandedly by the legendary Pokemon Giratina. Instead of having one gravity, its gravity moves to different places. So this stage is formed like a square with many holes in it. You can fight freely on the inside of the square while Giratina is rotating it similar to the stage in Brinstar Dephts. Smash moves destroy the ground/walls making them both, useful and dangerous. However, in order to KO your opponent more easily, you might wanna create a bigger hole in the stage. **Distortion Dimension - Pokemon Platinum Version * Ice Climber (Ice Climber): This stage is entirely in the style of the original Ice Climber game, well except for the walls on the left and right side. These are walkoffs know. Anyway, the main objectives on this stage are 1. to fight, of course, and 2. to destroy the blocks of the platforms above as every platform here is hard. So you might wanna get through holes in the platforms in order to survive seeing how this stage moves vertically upwards. Oh, and don't worry about KOing your opponents. Characters who are critically hit just fly through the blocks, destroying them in the process. So build up damage and then smash them away!! *'Art Academy' (Art Academy): Like every artist, this stage starts out in front of a blank canvas. No platforms but the main one, no hazards, no features. But eventually, more platforms and hazards are drawn and by time, this stage is going to be perfect for any Smash! Oh, and every time you play on this stage, the drawings differ in style and position. *'Treacherous Mansion' (Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon/2): A stage located in front of Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon's final mansion, the Treacherous Mansion. A big stage fit for 8-Player-Smash, this arena also bears a rather spooky feature: When items pop up, Ghosts will appear and most likely possess said items. Heck, not even the Smash Ball is safe and when they get it, it's good ... eh, I mean, bad night as the big bad King Boo appears and plunges the stage into some weird dimension. In here, platforms float around and Boos patrol the corridors!! So be sure to grab those items before the nasty teleporting Ghosts get them. *'Endless Ocean' (Endless Ocean): Seriously, who remembers that little game? Nobody? Yeah, me neither until I did some research for a past project of mine. Anyway, this stage takes place in an underwater research facility. In the background, there is a large glass dome with a magificent view below the surface. This stage is made of one hard and one soft platform, both span from the left to the right blast zones. A rather peaceful stage capturing the calm atmosphere of the game perfectly. *'Nintendo Land' (Nintendo Land): Wouldn't it be cool to have a real-life Nintendo Land? As cool as this one. Anyway, you fight on that train from the game that takes you all around the plaza. However, unlike the original game, the train soon enters one of the twelves attractions. Here, you keep fighting on the train but each attraction bears a special feature. For example, during Zelda: Battle Quest, bombs appear on the train and you need to throw them at enemies in hopes they'll leave behind items. Plus, boulders may block the tracks. In the case, the train hits a boulder, the fighters will fly forward. Another example is Luigi's Ghost Mansion. Here, you are turned into Ghosts and have to watch out for the Luigi-Miis with the flashlights. When hit, a ghost will receive damage across the next few moments as well as be sent flying. However, Monita is nowhere to be seen. Certainly wonder where she might have gone ;) *'Bowser's Castle' (New Super Mario Bros. 2): This stage takes place on the Bonecoaster and since most of the ground below consists of lava, you'll need to be careful not to get thrown off. But there are also the places where you need to get off the Bonecoaster and walk on seperate platforms. All the while dodging firebars, Dry Bones, Hammer Bros., Whomps and podoboos. Certainly a tricky sidescrolling stage with a much faster pace than others of its kind. *'Training Room' (Punch-Out!!): Alongside the WiiU Version's Boxing Ring, this new stage represents Punch-Out!! It takes place in the garage Mac and Doc Louis train in. It features a long floor and a small boxing ring you can fight on. There's a Sandbag (not related to our Sandbag) you can punch and when it swings back, it might hit an opponent. However, there are no platforms. In the background, an arcade version of the original Punch-Out!! and posters for Mac's fights against Glass Joe, Soda Popinski and King Hippo. *'Mario Sports Club' (Mario): Mario does a lot of sports - Baseball, Soccer, Tennis, Golf, Basketball, Hockey and so many more. So it has always kinda bugged me that these titles don't receive that much attention in Smash Bros. So what this stage is about is that you fly around the Mario Sports Club where all of these games supposedly take place (because I made it up to get all of these sports in one stage). For example, you are taken to a Tennis court where you need to avoid being hit with the ball or you get damaged. Or you get to a Baseball stadium where you need to catch incoming balls in order to receive an upgrade. And no, Kart racing is not done here. *'Trouble at Plucky Path' (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker): This stage is based on the first level of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. While seemingly just a flat stage, certain parts of it can be raised by plucking weeds. However, some hold other items as they won't appear on their own on this stage. Eventually, Wingo will appear here as well. Attack his star enough and you'll KO him. Otherwise he'll cause trouble by blowing the fighters offstage. *'Pushmo Park' (Pushmo): I LOVE Pushmo (or as I know them, Pullbox). So there needs to be a Pushmo stage - and a rather unique one at that. The battle, of course, takes place on pulled out Pushmo parts. During the battle, Mallo appears as an invincible stage hazard who pulls in or out the parts. Standing on a block that is just being pulled back in will cause the fighters to fall right into the abyss. However, being hit by a block that is being pulled out also damages and knocks you back. So always have a keen eye for blocks that are pulled in or out. *'The Great Sea' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker): I don't know but I like the more cartoony Zeldas best so it's no surprise that I adore Wind Waker and the fact that not even Brawl's Pirate Ship made it in SSB4 saddens me. But that's MY SSB5 project so I can do what I want! So what's the Great Sea stage all about? Well, you fight on a bigger version of Tetra's Ship with more platforms all the while the pirates are watching you fight from the Background. Now, unlike the Pirate Ship, you pass by some locations of the original game such as Dragonroost Isle or Outset Island. You won't be fighting on the islands themselves, though. From time to time, a Big Octo appears and knocks down a mast and hence some platforms. He luckily won't be there forever as the pirates are defending the ship. And afterwards, they even repair the mast. It may also happen that Cyclos appears on the stage and casts two tornados to launch uncareful fighters into the air. But he'll go away eventually. Oh, and the King of Red Lions is following the ship. *'Hoenn Tour' (Pokemon (Omega)Ruby/(Alpha)Sapphire): Not a very creative name, huh? Well, you're probably right. But it can't be helped when Latios, Latias and sometimes Rayquaza take you all across the Hoenn region! It's tough coming up with a name! At least for me, it is. So what this is is a kind of traveling stage, only that not some platforms take you around a specific area but three legendary Pokemon all across a continent! You may compare the Pokemon to the Arwings from Orbital Gate if you want. The way you land somewhere and get picked up can also be compared to how Pilotwings and Orbital Gate works. Locations you'll visit are Pacifidlog Town, Fortree City and Mr. Briney's boat. *'Oil Refinery' (Splatoon): Splatoon is all about paint. At least it seems like it, right? All those trailers, paint everywhere!! And this Splatoon stage is no different! Remember how Player 1 always has a red color, Player 2 is blue and so on in SSB? Well, that and your team color is important on this stage! Paint Bombs will be blasted onto the stage, both doing damage to those nearby and covering a certain part of it in a color. Now let's say you're on the red team or Player 1 and now stand in red paint: All of your stats are increased for a short period of time and you regain a bit of your health. On the stage, there are buttons of a certain color that activate the Paint Bomb launcher of that color. Oh, and where the bomb detonates on the stage is random but only three of them are enough to cover the entire stage. Now, given that you might wanna have everything covered in your color, there's certainly gonna be one or two paint wars, it's almost like in Splatoon itself!! ...What? The stage itself? The layout? Well, guess I should talk about that, too. It's a fairly large stage whose main platform actually consists of three parts, each being slightly higher than the other: The left one is the highest, the middle one the lowest and the right one the middle. Above, there are changing platforms from time to time which can either stop the paint from getting below it, or not. *'Eastern Palace' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link between Worlds): I admittedly have so many Zelda Stages in here, I didn't even realize! But that's way too good of an idea to throw away. So why Eastern Palace and why ALBW, and not ALttP? Both have something to do with my idea: Wallmerging, ALBW's main feature technique! And it was awesome!! And Eastern Palace because it's here that you gain the ability to merge with walls. So how it works in Smash Bros. is that you can merge with most parts of wall in the background by pressing the (please insert button) button. When merging with a wall, you lose any item you carry at the moment and leave it in the place you stood in before. However, you are fully able to do battle in painting form. In this form, KOing is much harder as you bounce off of the wall's end. On the other hand, getting hit with a critical hit casts you out of the wall and send you flying. Wallmerging can be performed as a mean of avoiding hits or as a surprise attack. Wallmerged characters, however, cannot damage non-wallmerged ones. The stage itself is pretty standard and has two layers with two smaller platforms above each. more is soon to come... OTHER SSB5 IDEAS: *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Newcomer Ideas' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Veteran Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/Other SSB5 Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Item Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Tales of Symphonia Skit Ideas!' Category:Blog posts